E-estas Vi-vivo?
by Okami-Chan09
Summary: es una historia algo extraña jejeje es de Shirou que se encuentra con su hermano que el creyó que había muerto disfruten PD: no consumí drogita dura al crear el fic XD
1. OREJAS Y COLA DE LOBO?

Wolas este es un nuevo Fanfic que se llama: E-estas V-vivo!?

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

*P:* = el pensamiento del personaje

bueno de dejo de explicar y que comience la Historia Chao

 **Capitulo: 1: Orejas y Cola? de lobo!?**

Shirou: *tirado en su cama* ...*P: espera, debo estar alucinando, seria demasiada casualidad que fuera el.**decía pensativo el mayor de los Fubuki*

- **Flas Back-**

Shirou: *haciendo snowboard en un momento ve hacia delante*he? *se distrae y se cae*... *se para y se sacude la nieve* q-que ? *decía sorprendido viendo a un lobo color melocotón asomando su cabeza entre algunos arbustos y mirándolo a él fijamente* A-atsuya? *balbucea * e-eres tu?, c-como?*el lobo al darse cuenta que lo descubrieron decide irse y nuevamente entrar al bosque sin indicios de que el allá entendido esas preguntas del niño peli-plata*

 **-Fin Del Flas Back-**

Shirou: *P: era solo un lobo, peor porque ese color e pelaje? me hace recordarlo *...*suspira* creo que sería mejor despegar mi mente *decía mirando al techo de su habitación*

 **-Unos minutos más tarde-**

Shirou: *caminando por Pico del norte(Yo: dijo y aviso que Pico del Norte es en la zona donde en el Videojuego Ventisca Eterna pasa y ocurre al accidente además que en el anime)*

Shirou: *con un aura depresiva alrededor*... Atsuya, porque tuviste que dejarme solo? *decía cuestionando la elección que haba hecho su hermano*... *mira hacia delante y ve la bufanda blanca que era de su hermano* he? la bufanda *la agarra* que? parece como si aun esta algo caliente, pareciera que la ha acabado de usar *decía parándose, delante del había una cueva* quizás este allí metido *deja la bufanda en su lugar y entra a la cueva*

 **-Dentro de la cueva-**

Shirou: Atsuya! *grita* no tengas miedo, ni te hare nada *decía alumbrando con una linterna su camino*

*escucha unos gruñido* he? lobo? Atsuya *decía ilusionado corriendo hacia donde había escuchado los gruñido*

Lobos: grrrr... *se ponen en posición de pelea*

Shirou: *los alumbra con la linterna* ... *camina lentamente hacia atrás lentamente para no llamar su atención*

Lobos: *comienzan a avanzar poco a poco acercándose mas al Peli-plata*

Shirou: *voltea y comienza a correr hacia la salida de la cueva*

 **-Fuera de la cueva-**

Shirou: *corriendo no se figa por donde anda y e tropieza con una roca cubierta por la nieve, cae y los lobos se comienzan a cercar aceda vez más a él*

Lobo: *aparece delante de él , comienza a gruñirla a los otros lobos en un momento chasquea los dedos y se vuelve humano!? pero no cualquier humano sino ATSUYA!?*

Shirou: Q-que? At-atsuya? P-pero cómo? porque eres un lobo? *sorprendido y impactado*

Atsuya: en que líos te metes hermanito, espera *voltea y lo ve* no recuerdas? *decía sorprendido*

Lobo: grrrr... *atacan a Atsuya y le sangra la herida*

Atsuya: *ríe* no debiste haber hecho eso *se regenera*

Shirou: *P: que? se regenero!?* *pensaba aun en estado de shock*

Atsuya: *chasquea los dedeos unas orejas, cola, garras y colmillos de lobo aparecen*

Shirou: he? A-atsuya? *sacude su cabeza* esto es uno de esos sueños donde apareces... *decía con un aura depresiva envolviéndolo*

Atsuya: *ataca al macho alfa de la manada de los lobos y lo deja demasiado herido*


	2. Revelaciones

Wolas este es un nuevo Fanfic que se llama: E-estas V-vivo!?

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

*P:* = el pensamiento del personaje

bueno de dejo de explicar y que comience la Historia Chao

 **Capitulo: 2: Revelaciones**

Lobo(macho alfa): *da un ligero gruñido para retirarse*

Atsuya: *voltea nuevamente para ver a su hermano y a su vez guarda sus garras* enserio, no recuerdas nada Shirou? *decía confuso*

Shirou: *aun con el aura depresiva alrededor* ... A-atsuya , esto es un sueño, verdad?

Atsuya:*saca sus garras, lastima un poco la mano de Shirou lo suficiente para que llegase a sangrar esta herida y a continuación guarda sus garras*

Shirou: ahuch... no... lo es?... enserio? *abraza a su hermano*

Atsuya: *corresponde el abrazo pero poco tiempo después* ya, suéltame *decía haciendo un puchero y con un tono de voz demasiado infantil* mira tu mano

Shirou: *lo suelta no quería llegar a incomodar a su hermano ya que recién se reencuentra después de uno años sin el además de eso le hace caso a su hermano y mira su mano* que tiene, estas sangrando *su mano poco a poco se regenera*... he?... que?... QUE?

Atsuya: *ríe por la expresión que tenía en su rostro Shirou de sorpresa * chasquea los dedeos y veras *decía mirándolo fijo *

Shirou: *chasquea sus dedos * que tiene? *decía mirando a su hermano ladeando la cabeza*

Atsuya: *sonríe pero en esa sonrisa había un toque de creído* Kawaii *decía burlonamente además de actuar como el*

Shirou: *ignorando la actitud de su hermano* que... a que viene lo de Kawaii? *decía inocentemente*

Atsuya: *se pone detras de su hermano* es tu colita, las orejas y colmillos *ríe* *P:.. aunque están demasiado trasparentes y poco visibles quizás que ni el reaccione o se dé cuenta que están**Pensaba preocupados*

Shirou: que? has dicho orejas, cola y colmillos?*paso lengua por sus dientes y dos de ellos eran filosos* si colmillos?

Atsuya: si no solamente eso sino también los instintos de lobo..*P: al parecer ha estado comiendo carne por eso sus colmillos no se han vuelto normales y aun están sus orejas y los instintos en una ciudad no se utilizan demasiado los de batalla peor el sentido de la escucha si ( Yo: la ultima parte no sabía cómo especificar ni explicar perdón T.T) *

Shirou: instintos de lobo? *decía confundido*

Atsuya: *suspira* valla que eres tonto hermanito, porque creías que podías escuchar a personas a cientos de quilómetros y cuando gritaban o gritan fuerte te aturdes y te dan ganas de matarlo pero momentáneamente eso y otras cosas *decía como si fuera normal*

Shirou: eso simplemente se puede explicar teniendo un gran sentido del audio *decía razonando el mayor de los Fubuki*

Atsuya: *P: intentare ha ver si me cree por las buenas sino le diré la verdad* y como explicas estas? *decía cinchando suavemente de unos de los picos del cabello de su hermano mayor*

Shirou: ahuch... he?... QUE!?... orejas de lobo? p-pero cómo?

Atsuya: colita también *decía feliz y mirando fijamente a su hermano*

Shirou: cola, esto es una ilusión sigo en frente de la cueva pero me abre desmayado...

Atsuya: *P: no se lo esta creyendo, Shirou no me hagas tener que decirte la verdad... * mira *se pone frente a su hermano y voltea* no cinches duele y mucho

Shirou: gran broma y gran disfraz, casi caigo

Atsuya: QUE TENGO UE HACER PARA QUE ME CREAS? *decía ya furioso*

Shirou: *aun aura depresiva alrededor de el* Endou... gracias pero no es necesario *decía con su típica sonrisa fingida*

Atsuya: Endou?... *decía confuso*

Shirou: *P:quizas sea verdad?*

Atsuya: hare algo solamente dime si te agrada o lo odias *decía poniéndose detras de él y comienza a acariciarlo como si fuera un perro*

Shirou:... s-si *decía susurrado y algo extrañado*

Atsuya: *P: los instintos siguen presentes sus orejas también, pero su cola ya ha desaparecido... esto es malo, como sea igualmente lo estañaba bastante... * jejeje *sonríe* Shirou... tengo algo que decirte *decía parando y sentándose frente a su hermano*

Shirou: dime

Atsuya: lamento tener que decírtelo pero... no eres un humano ni lo has sido en toda tu vida bueno no al 100%

Shirou:q-QUE!? *soprendido*

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO :3 ESPERO QUE LE GUSTA EL FIC SI TIENE ALGUNA IDEA DIGANLA O LO QUE SEA ADIOS**


End file.
